


【曾树/苏三省】报复 （520点梗）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Kudos: 4





	【曾树/苏三省】报复 （520点梗）

＊麻雀未补完，有bug请原谅  
＊ooc

曾树来到特工总部接苏三省那时，天正如同军统上海区沦陷那天一样下着大雨。曾树抓着一把伞，等候来三省走出来。也不知道李默群问的怎么样，苏三省不像是被拷打过的样子，步子很慢的从台阶上走下来。他脸上的神情依然像死尸一样僵冷，只不过因经历了波折，额上垂着落发，搭配着上海雨天的湿意，把空气里带出一股苏三省特有的冷彻腐朽的气息。

“即使是眼中钉，我也要做一颗别人永远也拔不出来的钉子。”

苏三省面对曾树难得的交心，回头说出了这句只会由他说出的话。有趣的是他望向曾树的眉眼和他平时多有不同，倒是有些像他背叛那时一样，眼里带着钩子。

曾树其实懂得他此时心境，和苏三省相处三年，苏三省什么时候柔软什么时候执拗，他心里一清二楚。只是他不明白苏三省此时的用意为何，直到他被苏三省带到一处酒店的房间。

“苏队长，你这是做什么。”

苏三省慢慢解开衣服，并不看曾树。

他此时很失神的样子，曾树以前是看过的，于是用脚指头也猜到了苏三省想要做什么，只是他与苏三省的关系，很有一些不可说的渊源，为此曾树可以说是从来不沾苏三省这档事的。

“报答你。”苏三省抬眼看他，边解着袖扣，神色厌厌的，“曾树，你不是救了我一次么，你该得的。”

曾树有些窘迫的眨眼：

“三省，你知道，我一向是不……”

“你什么时候有资格叫我三省了？”

苏三省提点道。那当然，他曾树现在也没有拒绝苏三省性贿赂的资格。

苏三省向他走过来，也不催他脱衣服，只是依旧闷闷的道：

“我在军统上海区做惯了这种事的时候，你不是一直坚持置身事外吗？”

带着钩子的眼神隔着一米的距离，像蛇一样的缠住了曾树的脖子。

“你洁身自好的把我推出去的时候，得到的好处，到我这里可是连残羹冷炙都不剩啊，曾区长。”

曾树知道苏三省迟早有一天会来跟他清算这笔账的，只是他从没想到苏三省会以这样的方式来讽刺他。

“三省……苏队长……我那时候也试着阻止那些意图不良的人……”

“放屁！！”苏三省暴怒了。他掀翻一旁的茶几，桌上的杂物七零哐啷的到处乱滚。

“你空降过来的三年间，——三年，我被上海区那帮砸碎视为公妓的日子，根本就是你默许才得来的！从你来以后，我在军校的事情泄露，我要办的事情不用身体就换不来，你除了道貌岸然的关切，从来没有真心实意帮过我哪怕一次！！！”

恼怒起来的苏三省恍然忘了维系勾引男人的姿态，敞着领口就在原地乱转，但是他一旦血气上涌就泛起湿气和潮红的身子从不缺乏天然的蛊惑性，水鬼一样低哑的声音既惊悚，又有种搔到人心底里的刺激。

“曾树，你知道我为什么整个上海区唯独不杀你吗。”

他又露出那种娇嗔的语调。

“因为我要报复。我要让你活着每一天都受尽我的羞辱。然后……”

“在你死前那一天，让你尝尝你从来敢看不敢碰的这副身子。”

“好让你记得，你到底是因为什么而死的这么惨的。”

他笑起来，眉眼弯弯里带着一股子稚气。

“不过你现在救了我，这事就不等到你死期那天了。”

曾树一动不动的看着他盯着自己，十分了然他这种诡谲的勾魂本领，即使是在这样剑拔弩张的氛围下，他苏三省依然有本事使男人的裤裆十分诚实的变硬。

苏三省是他那一期里唯一被选中学习艳谍术的男性学员。

这种事对苏三省来说也是老生常谈了。出身低，成绩却极其优异，而且从来不知道收敛自己，在一些恃才傲物的态度的助推下，他就被人下了个套给套进去了。

男性特工学习性引诱并不是什么难以启齿的事，毕竟在潜伏工作中，有不少拥有特殊地位的小姐太太也是优秀的切入点。可是这一期开办的课程不同，那只是上头所做的一次尝试，仅那一次，要求参与的男学员要学习针对男性的引诱术。

苏三省愤恨无奈，但是仍然接受了这个现实，其原因就是当时负责他的教官对他说的一番话：

“你学到手里的本事，不管多下作，都是你握在手中的筹码。”

“你知道为什么只有你被扔进来吗？像你这样的背景，想要公平是不可能的，你所能依靠的，唯有自身本领而已。”

苏三省自此铁下了心，学成怎么样不得而知，但是从那以后没有人敢提起他曾经参与过这个课程的事情，直到后来来到了军统上海区供职。

曾树第一次见到苏三省时，他就不太会收敛自己的锋芒。他看向自己的眼神赤裸裸的怨怼，让曾树在心底好好的记了他一笔。

“三省啊，以后有什么困难，都可以来找我说。我知道，你是这整个上海区里面最得力的一员干将，如果不是我调任过来，你本该升的更高。”

苏三省诚惶诚恐的模样并不令人信任，可是曾树一贯善于圆融，他不紧不慢的关切道：

“我知道你在处里以前多受排挤，我很过意不去，因此你有什么不便尽量都来找我，你的事我一定当做最优先来处理。”

曾树有一副好父亲的和蔼容颜，对待苏三省时语气像对自己儿子时一样，因此自然而然就看到苏三省肉眼可见的软化了态度，眼睛都不经意变得湿润了起来，他只是轻轻的点了点头，然后就猫着腰关门溜了。

曾树也不免笑了起来，这远近驰名的苏三省，其实个性简单的很，只不过看你怎么与他相处罢了。

回到现在，苏三省跨坐在曾树胯间，曾树领带被他扯的生疼，险些勒住脖子。可是苏三省坐住了曾树硬挺的命根，他此时就算想跑也跑不了，只好任由苏三省粗暴的捉弄。他仰头看向这即使做这种事也百分之一百用心投入的人，想起来他第一次看到苏三省柔软下来的样子有多惊讶。

那时苏三省从他乡下老家回来，尚且没有换上正装梳起头发，与同时路过的曾树撞到时，曾树险些没认出他，连道了几声歉才发现眼前这个有些少年模样的俊俏男生，是他平日里紧随左右的副手苏三省。

他一路盯视了好久，直到看的苏三省都有些不适应，开始大着舌头问他曾区长是不是有什么事要三省去办。

这时候的苏三省已经全然信任曾树了，其缘由自然是因为曾树像他承诺的那样对苏三省多有照顾。其实要照顾苏三省没有什么难的，他本就是有能耐的人，你只要让他能安心办事，他就觉得心情畅快万事顺心起来。

也是从那之后，唯独曾树时常看到苏三省这样一面，在长辈面前很乖巧慌张的样子，颇有几分让他想起自己寄养在人家家里的儿子。

像苏三省这样敏锐的人没道理不知道这点，所以他现在就恶意的散下了头发，一面沉腰把曾树炙热的器具吞入肉穴，一面低低软软的笑着喊他父亲。

对了，这双澄澈的笑眼也是曾树从来不碰苏三省的一个原因。

尽管他在处里有时看着苏三省被迫接受群淫，会忍得脑筋发疼，可是自己在这一点上的底限压过了他曾经有过的恶意的考量。

穴内实在是湿软的很，把曾树挤压得憋红了脖子，苏三省也不知是从什么时候开始，那处便不再需要人们温柔的扩张，一经进去，就会熟练的湿润流水，这也是上海区那帮刀口舔血的特务们，最能发泄心头压力的地方。

曾树被压迫得紧，终于于安耐不住起身反扑，带倒苏三省狠狠的压制在席梦思床上，他终于放出了自己压抑三年的兽性，掐紧了双腿往他深处狠狠的操。

苏三省面对曾树这种粗暴的举止不气反笑，直笑出一种断断续续的咯咯声，吃过无数男人子孙的嘴此时娇俏而甜蜜的张着，露出的贝齿和粉舌也同他孩子般的样貌一样纯洁可爱。

就像他第一次发现，自己口中吞咽着的胯下秽物的主人，是受到了曾树的默许时笑出的那样。

官场通达，哪里有真正的关照和感情呢。自己这把贱骨，迟早也没有人当成人来爱护的。

他苏三省从头到尾都只是曾树眼中的一条狗。

那扑在他身上，正像狗一样泄欲的曾树，也终于不再做出他和蔼父亲的那副模样了。为此苏三省心里舒畅的撒欢，一面嘴里淫浪的吟叫，一面心里想着：

他或许早这样就好了，索性当初就面对自己污秽的欲望，和他苏三省面对面的交缠，那样他好歹会觉得互相是真诚的，即使厮杀也是真诚的。也就不会像如今这样，胸口敞着永远也填不满的憎恨空洞，像毒一样吞噬着苏三省余生里的每一分每一秒，直到把曾树那副亲切的像是真情一样的面孔撕的粉碎，好让自己从今再也记不起那短短几个月的快乐时光。

叹了口气，苏三省快乐的被曾树抵在深处射了个满当。

-end-


End file.
